Diferentes raíces del mismo árbol
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: "Hermana: como las ramas de un árbol, crecemos en distintas direcciones pero nuestra raíz continúa siendo una sola. Así, la vida de cada una será siempre una parte esencial de la de la otra." Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Enero "Las Hermanas Black" del Foro "Provocare Ravenclaw".


**Diferentes raíces del mismo árbol **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling_  
_

_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Eenero "Las Hermanas Black" del Foro "Provocare Ravenclaw"._

* * *

**~ º ~**

"Hermana: como las ramas de un árbol, crecemos en distintas direcciones pero nuestra raíz continúa siendo una sola. Así, la vida de cada una será siempre una parte esencial de la de la otra."

**~ º ~**

_La sangre es el líquido vital que forma parte, tanto de los seres humanos como de todos los animales vertebrados. La sangre es la sustancia de tonalidad rojiza que corre por las venas y abunda en las arterias del cuerpo humano. La sangre es ese vínculo que determina los lazos familiares. Ella es la que estipula que debes obedecer a tus padres, querer a tus hermanas, respetar a tus tíos y ser compañera con tus primos._

_Se dice que a la sangre se le perdona cualquier afrenta por más dolorosa que sea. Pero existen ocasiones donde la sangre traiciona a su propia sangre y decide abandonar a su propia familia. ¿Qué hacer en esas ocasiones? ¿Realmente se puede perdonar, olvidar y hacer como que nada hubiera sucedido?_

Narcissa Black comienza a escribir la carta de esa manera y sus dedos se detienen por unos breves segundos, dudando si seguir escribiendo y volcar todos sus pensamientos en el pergamino. O detenerse, prender fuego el papel dorado y olvidarse del tema. Lo correcto es hacer la segunda opción pero los deseos de su corazón son aún más fuerte que la razón de su mente.

_¿Qué hacer cuando tú hermana te dice que se ha enamorado de un sangre sucia y que quiere renunciar a todo por estar con él? Al principio intentas convencerte que has escuchado mal y hasta intentas encerrarte en la idea, que todo es un sueño de mal gusto que se acabará cuando abras los ojos pero no es así._

«Lo que hizo Andrómeda fue escupir sobre el apellido Black —fue lo que dijo su madre en aquel momento—. Preferir un amorío que seguro es pasajero, antes que a la familia. ¿Dónde se ha visto? »

Narcissa vuelve a detenerse cuando su mente es invadida por el recuerdo de aquel día.

Percibe el movimiento del pestillo de la puerta, alguien intenta abrirlo y a juzgar por la sombra caótica que se proyecta en el suelo, se trata de su hermana Bellatrix. Narcissa reacciona a tiempo y consigue esconder el pergamino debajo de su vestido.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Cissy? —pregunta con esa mirada oscura como la muerte.

Ella se muerde la lengua antes de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—Estaba reflexionando —es lo primero que se le ocurre decir.

Bellatrix se sienta sobre la cama y la observa con algo parecido a la fascinación.

—Estabas reflexionando —repite de forma mecánica—. ¿De qué estabas reflexionando, pequeña Cissy?

«Pequeña Cissy.» Ese es el apodo que Andrómeda solía dirigirle cuando eran niñas y que su hermana Bellatrix lo implemente, le causa escalofríos.

—Estaba reflexionando sobre los ideales.

Su hermana sonríe de manera automática.

— ¿Y a qué conclusión has llegado acerca de los ideales?

—Los ideales son necesarios —responde ella sin mirarla.

—Correcto Cissy —concede Bellatrix—. Los ideales son necesarios para guiar nuestra vida, para saber en que apoyarnos a la hora que nos tiemblan las piernas. Los ideales de la sangre, por ejemplo, son necesarios para mantener el orden natural en el mundo mágico.

—Y aquellos que no comparten nuestros ideales de la sangre —sigue Narcissa—, no merecen nuestra consideración.

—¡Muy bien, pequeña Cissy! —Exclama Bellatrix—. Sigue reflexionando de ese modo que te llevará por buen camino.

Su hermana mayor le acaricia el cabello como si ella fuera un felino que necesita ser calmado.

**~ º ~**

Ted entra por la puerta de la habitación con una sonrisa inusual y Andrómeda se da cuenta que en sus manos porta una carta.

—Es para ti —dice su esposo cuando se sienta a su lado en la cama matrimonial.

Andrómeda se extraña.

— ¿Seguro? —pregunta algo desconfiada.

—Hasta donde mis conocimientos abarcan, tú sigues siendo Andrómeda Black y yo Ted Tonks —responde él y deposita el sobre a su lado.

Andrómeda quiere replicarle que ya no se apellida Black que dejo de tener vínculos con aquella familia el día que lo eligió, pero prefiere quedarse callada.

Sus ojos se encuentran con el sello de la familia Black. Se encuentra sorprendida, mucho más que eso. Al principio piensa que se trata de una broma de mal gusto y hubiera preferido eso, antes que las palabras cargadas de nostalgia, rencor y muchas más emociones que no puede clasificar en ese instante.

_¿Qué hacer en el instante en que tus padres comienzan a gritarle a tu hermana y ella dice orgullosa que está enamorada de un hijo de muggles? Tu mente te ordena que te quedes quieta en tu lugar pero hay algo en el fondo de tu pecho que te dice, que lo correcto es defenderla. ¿Cómo rebatir los argumentos de tus progenitores? Las dos se han criado en la misma casa, bajo los mismos ideales y costumbres elitistas. ¿Cómo es posible que tu propia hermana decida abandonarte por alguien que apenas está conociendo?_

_¿Cómo debes sentirte cuando el rostro de tu hermana está siendo borrado del tapiz familiar? Te repites mentalmente que es lo correcto porque ella nos ha dado la espalda pero hay algo que te impide odiarla. ¿Por qué las lágrimas no brotaron de mis ojos en ese instante? Todas estas preguntas se formaron en mi mente durante los meses que transcurrieron a tu partida y las incógnitas siguen hasta ahora habitando en mi cabeza. No he podido encontrarles una respuesta._

— ¿De quién es? —pregunta Ted con curiosidad y Andrómeda no puede culparlo por querer saber quien es el remitente. Ellos jamás han tenido secretos.

—Es de mi hermana Narcissa —contesta ella y su esposo se remueve a su lado, quizás incomodo.

La pulcra caligrafía de su hermana es inconfundible. La pequeña Cissy siempre es la más prolija de las tres a la hora de escribir y redactar. Los garabatos de Bellatrix son tan fáciles de descifrar como los jeroglíficos egipcios y su letra siempre se desvía, formando diferentes ondulaciones.

** ~ º ~**

_A veces pienso, ¿es justo que la juzguemos tan cruelmente solamente porque quiso ser feliz, junto al hombre del que se enamoró? Otras veces pienso que todo sería mucho más fácil, si pudiera odiarte como Bellatrix lo hace. Por mi mente divaga la idea de que soy masoquista, de lo contrario no estaría recordándote la mayor parte del tiempo. Si tan solo pudiera arrancarte de las profundidades de mi cabeza. ¡Pero no puedo!_

La cena es servida en el salón principal de la casa y Narcissa desciende por las escaleras antes que alguno de los elfos la llame. Sus pies parecen danzar sobre los peldaños de la escalera, sin emitir ni un solo sonido.

—He hablado con Lucius Malfoy —comenta su padre Cygnus cuando todos están cenando—. A él le complacería mucho desposarte, querida Narcissa.

No le sorprende la noticia.

—Me place mucho escuchar eso, padre —responde—. Lucius Malfoy es un buen partido.

—Su familia tiene los ideales de la sangre, claros como el agua —interviene Bellatrix.

« ¿Cómo conocerás tanto del asunto? —Se pregunta mentalmente Cissy—. Seguro que ha tomado la marca tenebrosa, como tú.»

_Meda, ¿por qué lo tuviste que hacer tan difícil? No tienes idea de la impotencia que me invade de a momentos cuando escucho que se refieren a ti como «Aquella. Esa. La otra. La repudiada.» De seguro te preguntarás por qué no te defiendo. No puedo echar todo por la borda como tú, Meda. A veces me gustaría brincar la ventana de mi habitación y escoger mi propio camino como tú lo hiciste. Pero ese no soy valiente y mi deber es casarme con un sangre pura, para mantener limpia nuestra estirpe._

— ¿Cuándo borrarán a Sirius del tapiz? —pregunta su hermana y la atención de Narcissa se desvía hacía ella.

—El sábado por la mañana —responde Druella, de soltera Rosier—. Walburga ha convocado a toda la familia.

Del mismo modo que ellos lo hicieron cuando Andrómeda fue borrada del tapiz familiar.

**~ º ~**

_Como las ramas de un árbol, crecemos en diferentes direcciones pero nuestra raíz continúa siendo una sola. A pesar de que esa raíz este marchita por el sol, seca por el agua y retorcida por la edad. Seguimos compartiendo la misma raíz y eso nadie lo podrá cambiarlo, por más que lo intenten._

La carta de su hermana es inesperada pero al mismo tiempo, la invade de recuerdos de una época feliz. No quiere decir que ella no sea feliz con su esposo Ted pero existen ocasiones donde extraña la rectitud de sus padres, los comentarios sagaces de su hermana Bellatrix y la inocencia de la pequeña Cissy.

— ¿Seguirás con la luz encendida? —pregunta Ted a su lado y el dominio del sueño comienza a notarse en su voz.

—Ya casi. Estoy por terminar —contesta Andrómeda—. Solo me quedan unos pocos renglones.

—Que descanses, Meda —dice su esposo.

—Igual para ti, Ted —finaliza ella y sus ojos vuelven a perderse en las pocas oraciones que le quedan para terminar de leer la carta.

_La vida de cada una será siempre una parte esencial de la de la otra. No buscó tu perdón. No lo busque en el pasado y no comenzaré a buscarlo ahora. Entonces te preguntarás, ¿por qué estoy recibiendo esta carta ahora? Es algo que necesito para sentirme mejor conmigo misma y para convencerme de que no soy tan mala por no haberte buscado cuando te marchaste._

_Quizás es hora de arreglarlo, ¿qué dices? Mañana a las nueve de la mañana en ese parque muggle que queda en la esquina de tu casa._

_Atentamente, tú hermana._


End file.
